


Under

by krazykitkat



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how Kitty just wanders off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Under  
> Author: Kat/krazykitkat  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: The Closer and its characters are the property of various companies and peoples that aren’t myself. No Copyright Infringement is intended.  
> Written 2010.

He rests his head against the doorway. Several times.

“You can’t leave the door open, Fritz,” Brenda says, for the tenth time in significantly fewer than that minutes. “You know how Kitty just wanders off. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“She knows exactly what she’s doing,” and then under his breath, “she learned from the best.”

Brenda flashes him that smile and he knows she heard.

“Okay.” He holds up his hands, sometimes it’s easier to give in. “I’ll check around the block.”

She disappears into the kitchen. “Take a can of Kitty’s favourite fish with you.”

“Say that again.” He’s almost certain he heard something.

She pokes her head around the corner. “Say what again?”

“What you said when you went in there.” She’s looking at him as if he’s going mad, which is debatable. “Just humour me.”

“Take a can of Kitty’s favourite fish--”

Brenda’s face lights up as she’s answered by a muffled miaow. She repeats, “Kitty’s favourite fish,” until the search narrows to the couch.

Dropping to her knees, she peers under the couch. A paw swats out at her hand.

“There you are, Kitty! Don’t fret, Fritzy will rescue you.”

His back twinges.


End file.
